bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ack-ward Weddings!
Ack-ward Weddings! is the 5th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 25th overall. Plot When Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Vanilla Cake, Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, Mayor Jupiter and Eggplant decide to make their ladies love them more, something goes very wrong. Episode (The episode begins with Mr Rainbow, Mayor Jupiter, and Eggplant down town.) *Mr Rainbow: "Come on, ladies!" *Mrs Galaxy: "We're coming!" (The guppies, Chandelee, and Chondoller come by.) *CandyCakes: "Hi dad!" *Mr Rainbow: "Sorry kids, not now." *Mayor Jupiter: "We'll have time for you..." *Eggplant: "Somehow..." *Lolipop Pops: "Uhh, what's going on?" (Parm, Mrs Jupiter, Mrs Galaxy, the girl guppies and Chondoller are outside a shop.) *Mrs Jupiter: "So, what do you ladies want to do with the boys?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Let's go bananas!" *Chondoller: "Yeah, bananas!" *Parm: "Noo, we'll leave that next time." *Lolipop Pops: "Ooh, how about a picnic?" *Chondoller: "Picnic? So BORING!" *Sugar Pie: "No! I mean, come on! We should just relax and be normal for once!" *Chondoller: "And then go bananas!" *Mrs Galaxy: "Yes, then we'll go bananas!" *Cinnamon Buns: "I love going bananas!" (Inside the shop, the boys are plotting and picking stuff out.) *Mr Rainbow: "So what do you guys want to do with the ladies?" *Choco Cream: "GO BANANAS!" *Mayor Jupiter: "Yeah, bananas!" *Eggplant: "No, we'll leave that someday..." *Chandelee: "Guys, come here!" *Mr Rainbow: "We're coming!" (The guys go outside the shop.) *Cinnamon Buns: "So do you want to do the picnic?" *Choco Cream: "Maybe..." *Vanilla Cake: "How do we know this isn't some kind of scam to get crazy on us?" *Sugar Pie: "Oh come on, we're not scamming anything!" *Mayor Jupiter: "Well...let's have that picnic then..." *Parm: "Yes! Let's get started!" (We cut to the park.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Just pick out anything you want in the basket." (The boys reach into the basket to get what they want.) *Choco Cream: "Uhhh, what is this stuffed bunny doing in the basket?" *Sugar Pie: "Oh, I put that in there!" *Mr Rainbow: "I never said I want lettuce on my chicken sandwich." *Mrs Galaxy: "Oh, sorry. Lettuce is good for you." *Chandelee: "And I didn't say I want mustand in mine..." *Parm: "You know, I've never been more happier." *Eggplant: "What do you mean, mother?" *Parm: "I mean, I have never had this much fun with my Eggplant." *Cinnamon Buns: "Really? You don't know some us well." *Parm: "Well, don't you remember my first visit? I did get to know some of you." *Vanilla Cake (eating a cheese sandwich): "What? I wasn't listening..." *Chondoller: "Well, now that the picnic is over, I'm GONNA GO BANANAS!" *Sugar Pie: "Well, see you guys!" (Mrs Galaxy, Parm, Mrs Jupiter, Chondoller, and the girl guppies left.) *Choco Cream: "What? It's over? I only got up to my tenth balloon!" *Chandelee: "So what do you want to do now?" *Mayor Jupiter: "Why don't we get the ladies to love us more?" *Blueberry Jam: "But our sisters don't love us as well." *Choco & Vanilla: "Yeah." *Chandelee: "Yes they do." *Mr Rainbow: "They're probably dreaming about you now." *Eggplant: "But how are we going to get them to love us more?" *Choco Cream: "By celebrating! Pretend it's not their birthday, so we'll set up a non-birthday party for them!" *Mr Rainbow: "No...not that..." *Vanilla Cake: "MAGIC!" *Voice: "Did somebody say MAGIC?!" (Circle Spot appears by magic.) *Circle Spot: "In case you've forgotten, my name is Circle Spot!" *Mr Rainbow: "Circle Spot?" *Vanilla, Blue, Choco, Chandelee: "He's a magician." *Eggplant: "Can you make a love potion?" *Circle Spot: "Yep. But first, you must comb my feathers." *Vanilla Cake: "Just get on with the magic, man!" *Circle Spot: "Alright, here I go! CIRCLE SPOT-AKAZAM!" (Spicy Magic appears by magic.) *Spicy Magic: "Ahhh! Circle Spot! Why did you bring me here by magic?!" *Blueberry Jam: "You spawned Spicy Magic. Not cool, sir." *Spicy Magic: "Sorry, Spicy Magic not evil today! Spicy Magic is in a good mood today!" *Mayor Jupiter: "HA! Spicy Magic! That's funny!" *Spicy Magic: "Don't say that. Look at me, Spicy Magic is on a hyper mood today! HAHAHAHAHA! SO COOL!" *Circle Spot (mixing chemicals in a bottle): "Bro, stop that! I'm trying to make a love potion!" *Spicy Magic: "Oh, Circle Spot doesn't have to make a potion. I have this!" (holds up a bottle with green liquid) *Circle Spot: "What? Where did you find that?!" *Spicy Magic: "It's the stuff that makes me go super insane!" *Circle Spot: "Well, you're no use with this stuff. I'm making a love potion already. I just need to shake this thing well." *Choco Cream: "Just give us the potion!" *Circle Spot: "Here you go." *Spicy Magic: "Bye!" (By magic, Circle Spot and Spicy Magic disappeared.) *Mr Rainbow: "Okay, that was weird. At least we got the potion." (Circle Spot comes back again.) *Circle Spot: "But I must warn you. Once that potion is casted on the girl, she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees." (He disappears.) *Choco Cream: "Riiiiiiiiight...." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, who cares what that guy says...We need to get the ladies to drink this love potion." (Next scene cuts to town. The guys stalked the ladies. Chondoller was walking by, when Chandelee comes up in front of her.) *Chandelee: "Hey, Chondoller, can I tell you something?" (The guys behind the garbage cans watched as both looked at each affectionately.) *Chandelee: "Chondoller...WHAT'S UP?!" (Eggplant, angered, throws the bottle of love potion at Chondoller, knocking her out. The guys hid before she could look.) *Mr Rainbow: "Really, Eggplant?" *Eggplant: "Sorry." *Mayor Jupiter: "You threw the bottle at her. Let me handle it." (Pops was trying to get Chondoller to wake up when the mayor approaches her.) *Mayor Jupiter: "Lolipop Pops, want to drink this?" (gasp) "Uh-muh-muh-muh..." (Mrs Galaxy and Mrs Jupiter zoomed by.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Give me that!" (drinks half of the bottle) (gasp) "WOOOOOW!!! I feel great now! Mrs Jupiter, you have to try this drink!" *Mayor Jupiter (to the other guys): "Yes! I've got Mrs Galaxy to drink the love potion!" *Vanilla Cake: "And now she's showing it to the mayor's wife!" *Blueberry Jam: "Now, we have to wait for it to take effect." *Eggplant: "Guys! What about what Circle Spot said? The first person the girl lay their eyes on..." *Chandelee: "I think we get the idea, sir..." *Eggplant: "But...but..." *Choco Cream: "WE HAVE LISTENED WELL, OKAY?! DON'T LET ALL THIS FOOL YOU!!!" *Eggplant: "Sorry. I was just warning you." *Blueberry Jam: "Ahhhh!" (really fast) "The first person the girl lay their eyes on will fall in love with him!" *All guys: "WHAT?!" *Blueberry Jam: "That's what Circle Spot is trying to tell us, but he disappeared before he could finish." *Mr Rainbow: "Well, I wish he'd said so before he disappeared!" (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper come out of a bakery.) *Scarecrow: "Look, the next time we get desserts, I'm buying them." *Grim Reaper: "Come on, don't be selfish!" *Scarecrow: "Me, selfish? Don't be ridiculous!" *Mr Rainbow (unsarcastically): "Oh perfect, it's Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." *Grim Reaper: "Hey, guys. What have you been up to today?" *Choco Cream: "Oh, you know, messing with our ladies." *Scarecrow: "Hey, why do Mrs Galaxy and Mrs Jupiter look wasted?" (Mrs Galaxy and Mrs Jupiter square danced together.) *Eggplant: "I don't know." *Scarecrow: "Weird." *Grim Reaper: "I want to check this out." *Scarecrow: "Hey ladies, why are you acting so weird?" (Mrs Galaxy turns around and hearts were in her eyes.) *Mrs Galaxy (gasp): "I think I'm in love!" (The screen turns from black.) *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "What?!" *Scarecrow: "In love?! With who?" *Grim Reaper: "Oh, even Mrs Jupiter is going loco!" *Mrs Jupiter: "Hey, handsome in black, the name's Mrs Jupiter." *Scarecrow: "Wait a minute! They're..." *Grim Reaper: "...In love..." *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "...WITH US?!" (both scream in terror) *Mrs Galaxy: "Come on, Scarecrow! Let's go on a date!" *Mrs Jupiter: "You too, Grim Reaper!" (The ladies pulled them along.) *Grim Reaper & Scarecrow: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LET US GO!!!" *Sugar Pie: "What was that all about?" *Cinnamon Buns: "I don't know." *Grim Reaper: "What are you going to do with us?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Oh nothing..." (she and Mrs Jupiter giggle evilly) *Scarecrow: "Ahhh! I don't like where this is going!" *Mrs Jupiter: "What, you don't like us?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Hey, guess what you boys will be tomorrow!" *Grim Reaper: "Asleep in our comfy beds?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Nope." *Mrs Jupiter & Galaxy: "MARRIED!!!" *Grim Reaper: "OH, SAY WHAT?!" *Scarecrow: "MARRIED?!" *Mrs Jupiter: "That's right. We're getting married tomorrow." *Scarecrow: "But I'm almost an elderly!" *Grim Reaper: "Same here!" *Mrs Galaxy: "Who cares if you guys are getting old? We'll be together FOREVER!" *Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Both villains ran away to the castle. We cut to the throne room.) *Scarecrow: "Ahg! I think we lost them! But this marriage thing is wearing me down..." *Grim Reaper: "That's right...Oh, me too. So how about a nap?" *Scarecrow: "Yep." (They go to their rooms for a nap. After their naps, they found theirselves at a wedding ceremony in their tuxedos.) *Scarecrow: "Ahhh! Grim Reaper! What's going on?" *Grim Reaper: "You should talk, sir. We're getting married! And I'm not happy about this one bit!" *Scarecrow: "Me neither!" (The mayor and Mr Rainbow go to see what's happening. The kids came as well.) *Eggplant: "Have you guys heard?" *Parm: "Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are getting married." *CandyCakes: "MARRIED?!" *Eggplant: "You heard me! To Mrs Galaxy and Mrs Jupiter!" *Mr Rainbow and Mayor Jupiter: "OUR WIVES?!" *Eggplant: "You heard me!" *Lolipop Pops: "There is only one thing to do...And that's the most craziest plan ever!" (We cut to the wedding.) *Scarecrow: "Hey, Grim Reaper...do you think we'll escape?" *Grim Reaper: "No. There's security everywhere and they'll sue us if we do escape. And I can't stand hearing the priest talk and talk." *Scarecrow: "I wonder how many people are showing up to this wedding?" (They looked and saw tons of people at the wedding.) *Grim Reaper: "Wow! Looks like about everyone in town is here!" (shouting) "WHO THINKS I'M HANDSOME?!" (The crowd screamed angrily at him.) *Grim Reaper: "FINE! I LOVE HOW YOU FEEL THAT WAY!!!" *Priest: "Stand up as the brides comes to the altar." (Mrs Galaxy and Mrs Jupiter come down the carpet in their gowns.) *Scarecrow: "You ready, Grim Reaper?" *Grim Reaper: "Ready as always...not..." *Mrs Galaxy: "Scarecrow, after the wedding...want to go on our year honeymoon?" *Grim Reaper: "One year?! Oh my...!" *Mrs Jupiter: "My Reaper man!" *Grim Reaper: "Oh, please no..." *Priest: "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the marriage of...Scarecrow, Grim Reaper, Mrs Janet Galaxy, and Mrs Franny Jupiter. Yes, this group was really meant to be together!" *Mrs Galaxy: "Get on with it!" *Priest: "I get it, I get it, woman! Scarecrow and Janet Galaxy, do you both take each other as husband and wife?" *Mrs Galaxy: "I do!" *Scarecrow: "Help me..." *Priest: "And Grim Reaper and Franny Jupiter, do you both take each other as husband and wife?" *Mrs Jupiter: "I do." *Grim Reaper: "Ay ay ay!" *Priest: "Now then...you may kiss the bride!" (The villains panicked as the ladies come closer to them for a kiss on the face. The CandyCakes get in the way.) *CandyCakes: "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! So wedding's over for you!" *Mrs Galaxy: "What?! Why are you kids ruining everything for me?!" *Scarecrow: "Finally! I can take this tuxedo off!" *Mrs Jupiter: "Kids?! We wer going to get married to these almost-elderly guys?! HA! Guards! Get these guppies!" (The castle guards broke out of the entrance. They grabbed the CandyCakes and took them out of the ceremony.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Now, Scarecrow! Kiss me! KISS ME NOW!" *Scarecrow: "Nooooooo!" (Circle Spot appeared with an unfriendly angry face.) *Circle Spot (raising his wand): "CIRCLE SPOT-A...KAZAM!!!" (He lets go of the electrical orb and everything was ruined. Everyone in town ran off.) *Lolipop Pops: "Is everyone okay?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Scarecrow, you know I'm still in love with you." *Circle Spot: "Noooo! A-a-a-a...ACHOOO!!!" (The love potion wears off Mrs Galaxy and Jupiter.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Uhh...what just happened?" *Scarecrow: "But...weren't you in the middle of trying to kiss me?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Kissing you?! Oh, no way! Not happening, mister!" *Scarecrow: "Thank goodness this madness had stopped. Hey, uhh..." *Circle Spot: "Circle Spot." *Scarecrow: "I gotta thank you, Circle Spot." *Mr Rainbow: "So, uhh...Janet, you're back with me?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Of course, I am." *Mayor Jupiter: "And, uhh...." *Mrs Jupiter: "I'm back, James..." *Sugar Pie: "Well, it's looks like everything's back to normal..." *Mayor Jupiter: "Hey, you know what this calls for?" *Choco Cream: "Oh, I know where this is going. IT'S TIME TO PARTY AND GO..." *All: "BANANAS!!!" (They all partied and had fun as the episode ends.) End of episode.